


Theology and Pillow Talk

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Murdoc and Noodle being all flirty and intellectual, Pillow Talk, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can you explain the whole Satanism thing to me? I’m in an inquisitive mood today.” Nudoc fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theology and Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Noodle and Murdoc have a lot of deep conversations in between marathons of sex that last for hours. They’re pretty intellectually matched in my opinion when Murdoc can bother to be serious for all of two minutes. Besides, there aren’t many fluffy Nudoc stories, so bam. Here’s me being corny.

“Can you explain the whole Satanism thing to me?”

Noodle was swiping a thumb over the polished gold of Murdoc’s inverted cross that was laying flat against his pectoral. She felt his chest rumble under her cheek as he cracked one eye open. “What’s that now?”

She shrugged and tangled her fingers in the wispy hairs on Murdoc’s chest she liked to play with so much. “Satanism,” Noodle repeated. “Run me through it.”

Murdoc chuckled and brought a hand to smooth down Noodle’s hair. “The fuck you wanna know ‘bout that for?”

Noodle smirked and leaned her chin in the middle of his chest and kissed the skin there. “I’m in an inquisitive mood today.”

Murdoc’s arms wrapped around her torso and pulled her up further on the mattress so that she was lying fully on top of him and resting her head on his shoulder. His hands were sliding down the skin on her back as he leaned his forehead against Noodle’s. “Inquisitive, huh? Yeah, you were pretty inquisitive fifteen minutes ago.” Murdoc’s eyes fluttered shut and he released an exaggerated groan. “Holy fucking shit.”

Noodle smacked his arm and tried to glare at him through her smiling. “You’re such a pervert. Shut up.”

“What?” Murdoc grinned. “Merely a compliment is all. I adore when you’re all  _ inquisitive _ .”

Noodle pouted and crawled her fingers across his chest and down his bicep. “I thought you adored  _ all _ of me,” she teased. 

Murdoc hummed in thought, made a show of tapping his chin, and lifted up the sheet that was covering both of them. Murdoc made a long sweep of Noodle’s body and left her dissolving in giggles while he nodded in approval. “Oh yeah,” Murdoc grinned wolfishly. “Definitely adore  _ all of you _ .”

Noodle grabbed the blanket back and wrapped it in front of her naked chest. She leaned in and pecked him on the lips. “You’re handsome, but you’re insatiable.”

“I thought you liked that about me!”

“It’s your most endearing and most infuriating quality.”

Murdoc rolled his eyes and pulled Noodle back against him. “Yeah, sure, you seem to like it plenty.”

Noodle sighed happily and closed her eyes. “I was serious, you know,” she muttered. “You’re always going on about Satan and debauchery and whatever, but you never really explain it past that. There has to be more to it.”

Murdoc shrugged. “Eh, no one really wants to hear the boring stuff. For other people, it’s a look. They wanna see me scream to Satan, drink, smoke, fuck, slit a goat’s throat, you know. Hollywood stuff.”

“Well, I want to hear the boring stuff,” Noodle insisted. “There are some things that don’t make sense to me.”

“Like?”

“I don’t know,” Noodle started. “You propone indulgence and hedonism, yet you buy flowers with sappy notes on Valentine’s Day and don’t look at other women anymore aside from me. How does that work?”

Murdoc laughed. “Satanists can get married and be in relationships, pet.”

Noodle shrugged. “Well, see, I didn’t know that. All the more reason to explain things to me. I’m a great listener.”

Murdoc turned his eyes to the ceiling, but sighed out and relented. “Alright, alright, fine. What do you want to know?”

Noodle hummed and rolled to the right, pulling on Murdoc’s shoulder and dragging him with her until they were both laying on their sides. She slid a leg over his and propped herself up on her elbow. “I don’t know, bring me through the basics. Are you all evil, bloodthirsty, prey on the innocents, burn the citadels, feast on the holy, blah blah blah?”

Murdoc made a face. “Where the fuck did you get all that from?”

“TV?”

“Yeah sounds like it,” Murdoc scowled. “Nah, Satanism is...freedom, you get me? Reason God’s got issues with Satan is because God’s all about rules. Got a bloody whole chapter in the Bible full of ‘em. Satan is pride. Carnality. Liberty. Undefiled wisdom. See God wants you to look at everything around you, realize it’s all shit and temporary, and live out life thinkin’ that there’s something way better upstairs. I’m not into that. I wanna enjoy what’s here cause it’s fuckin’ good.”

Noodle hummed in thought. “You must have  _ some _ rules. Tenets. Mission statements. Core values.”

“Eh, ‘course,” Murdoc explained. “LaVey went and covered that. Ah, you got the nine satanic statements, the eleven satanic rules of the Earth, the nine satanic sins, things that are blessed, things that are cursed….ah, I could go on.”

Noodle furrowed her brows. “Gimme examples.”

Murdoc shrugged and floundered a bit trying to come up with a response. “Oh, I dunno, uh...some of the sins are stupidity, pretentiousness, not havin’ any perspective, conformity, stuff like that. Can’t burden people with things unless they ask for it. If someone does you wrong, you’re free to lay into ‘em with all you’ve got. Don’t be a smart aleck if no one asked your opinion…”

Noodle’s toes were curling against Murdoc’s calf. “That sounds...oddly sensible. Although, if I can be frank, you screw up on at least two of those fronts with 2D almost everyday.”

“Look, I didn’t say I was a  _ perfect _ Satanist,” Murdoc defended. “‘Sides, we don’t condone stupidity, so far as I’m concerned, I’m doing Satan’s work fuckin’ ‘round with him.”

Noodle rolled her eyes and decided to ignore that bit. “It sounds a lot more honest than I thought it would.”

“What, did you think we were all monsters or something?” Murdoc chuckled darkly. 

“Not really, just…” Noodle trailed off. “The name sounds worse than the creed. God’s supposed to be a force of good, so when I hear that you worship Satan, I think that you’re against everything that’s good.”

Murdoc shook his head. “God just sells a good fuckin’ show. Goodness is all relative.” He nudged his nose with hers. “Why, you don’t believe in God, do you? Never really asked you, now that I think about it.”

Noodle shrugged. “I don’t really believe in anything, to be honest. Or...I don’t do religion. I think that personal spirituality is a lot more healthy for your soul than trying to break your neck following someone else’s dogmas. No offense.”

Murdoc snorted. “None taken. Though, I dunno what the fuck any of that even means. The hell does being spiritual mean? Might as well take your turn an’ explain.”

Noodle sighed out deeply and bit on her lip in thought. “I don’t know...like I said, it’s not a religion it’s a...code. A way of living that makes my actions feel like they have meaning. It’s easy to be a nihilist and just assume everything is going to disappear and that our actions mean nothing. They always mean something.”

“So what’s your code, then?” Murdoc asked. 

Noodle’s fingers were curling into Murdoc’s chest hairs again. “Treat everyone equally,” she started. “Honor the beauty around you, and realize that it’s all equally deserving of life. Breathe good into the world. Find sacridity in the hearts of those around you, because those are the lives and the the people you can see. The ones you’ll want to protect, live for, love for, be happy for. What else would you ever need to worship?”

Murdoc smiled and laughed softly. “Yeah, that sounds like you, alright.”

Noodle pressed her nose into Murdoc’s collarbone and let his arms wrap tighter around her as she inhaled the smell of sweat mixed with that cologne he always wore. “This is going to sound stupid but...I always thought the two of us didn’t make sense because we were theologically opposed. I dunno, I guess I didn’t think you believed in the sort of things that would make being with me seem appealing. Or maybe that, we believed in things so different, we’d have nothing to meld us together.” Noodle snorted and kissed his collarbone. “Yeah, it definitely sound stupid coming out of my mouth.”

Murdoc rolled them over again so that Noodle was on her back and Murdoc was hovering over her, his lips only inches away from her own and his eyes drifting meaningfully over the features of her face. “Nah, nothing that comes out of your mouth is stupid.” His hand was resting on her shoulder and his thumb was making small circles into her skin. “Wanna know what I know we got in common?”

Noodle nodded and lifted her chin a touch so that their lips were only a hair’s breadth away. “What?”

Murdoc relented and kissed her, gently prying her lips apart and pressing his body closer to her own when she sighs into his mouth and wraps an arm around the back of his neck. “We worship what’s in front of us, and we indulge in it. See, you take people, treat them like they’re precious things you can’t do without, and you love with all you’ve got. You’re a little thing, Noodle, but you love pretty damn hard.”

She laughed when Murdoc kissed along her neck and hummed against her skin to make her laugh. He chuckles back and pressed his forehead against hers. “Now, me...I worship the finer things in life. Food. Alcohol. Sex. Fame. And a darling little thing like you,” he grinned wickedly. “I’m a hedonist only cause I get my fill of you every damn day and it’s never gonna be enough. And I’m gonna keep taking and keep filling myself with you because you are a damn beautiful specimen, and you fuckin’ light me on fire.”

Noodle felt her chest grow warm, and bit the corner of her lip as she smiled brightly and yanked Murdoc down that left their lips bruised and their chests heaving. Noodle was pulling Murdoc’s earlobe in between her teeth and curling her leg over his hip as she muttered in his ear. “Why, Murdoc Niccals, I didn’t know you could spin me such  _ romantic _ poetry.”

Murdoc grabbed both of her cheeks, lidded his eyes, and deepened his voice. “My world has shrunken down to the width of your hips.”

Noodle laughed and smacked his shoulder. “Oh God, stop it!”

Murdoc rested his head against her chest and looked up at her as he kept the deep voice. “The only mountains and valleys I need to traverse are the ones scattered across your body.”

She stared down at him. “Okay, now you’re being dramatic.”

“What, ain’t I the next Wordsworth?” Murdoc leered. “Or do you prefer something a little more...carnal?”

“Do you really think your dirty talking can surprise me at this point?” Noodle teased. “I know you too well.”

“Oh, you doubt me, darling,” Murdoc smirked. “I’ve got things up my sleeve you couldn’t even dream of.”

Noodle rolled her hips up against his and leered back at him. “I love surprises.”

Murdoc cackled, grabbed Noodle’s hips, and pulled their bodies flush against each other. “Then say a quick prayer and hold on tight.”


End file.
